50 Sentences: DCMK
by DetectiveLion
Summary: Fifty prompts and fifty sentences to go with them about the cast of DCMK in various situations. Enjoy!


**Me no own Detective Conan.**

**So here we go, with fifty prompts and fifty segments to go with them. Enjoy!**

**Blame**

As she watched Heiji lying in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask strapped to his face, Kazuha had to grit her teeth to keep from yelling at the bespectacled boy beside him.

**Proof**

Her fingers went slack and the monocle clattered to the ground, it's hairline fractures somehow akin to the ones in her heart.

**Assistance**

His breathing was heavy. He was backed against the wall, he was trapped, his secret was out and he was going to _die_ because that damned Osakan detective had exposed him.

**Going**

All that he left behind was a red rose and a note that read, _"I'm sorry."_

**Birthday**

In that instant, with neon starbursts and her name spelled in the sky, Aoko felt like the most important person on Earth.

And it was all thanks to him.

**Scientist**

"Ow!"

"Stop being such a baby, Kudo-kun."

"But it _hurts."_

**Silent**

Her eyes roamed across the classroom, where _he_ usually sat. Really, who would have guessed life could be so quiet without Heiji around?

**Behalf**

His mom seriously owed him, Kaito decided. It was all her fault that he and Aoko were currently falling from the Touto Tower, her wrist handcuffed to a car.

**Rumor(ed)**

Every time someone whispered about Kudo-kun running off which some girl, they found themselves under the death glare of Sonoko as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

**Tip**

When the newest member of the Taskforce arrived, he was immediately gifted with an umbrella, latex gloves, and a new pair of clothes. "Trust me, you'll need it."

**Idle**

"You okay?" Aoko asked.

Kaito's eyes shifted to the newspaper in his hand, where the picture of a small bespectacled boy was printed. "I'm fine."

**Brother**

They had kept each other's secrets, solved cases, caught murderers and brought down the Syndicate together. And Hattori still couldn't kick a soccer ball.

**Beneath**

He choked on the water in his lungs, trying to drag himself out of the unforgiving ocean as his white suit tried to drag him down.

**Redecorate**

"So I'm redecorating my room—"

Heiji turned on his heel without a second thought and walked away. He did not want to risk being murdered by a desk. Again.

**Gravitation**

No matter how hard she tried, Ran always found her gaze drifting to his as they walked throughout the amusement park.

**Kilt**

"Perhaps I should have brought bagpipes," KID mused.

Hakuba glared. "Die. Just die."

**Afterthought**

As he struggled to keep his eyes open, KID thanked himself again and again that he had locked Aoko in her room before the heist.

**Unearth**

"Hey, Kudo, take a look at this."

The two detectives looked on in awe as Heiji lifted the gem to the moon, a red glow forming in its core.

**Shield**

The child's bloody body collapsed, and Ran could only scream.

**Blacklist**

Shinichi gawked as the doors slammed shut, the owner of the karaoke box glaring daggers through the window.

**Misquoted**

"What happened to that 'One Truth' you always talked about, Shinichi?"

"Ran, I—"

The door slammed shut.

**Copying**

Conan lifted a brow. "You want to see my notes?"

The Shounen Tantei bowed their heads, jabbering out quick excuses and begging him to let them copy.

**Argue/Arguing**

Sometimes he really hated it when Hattori and Toyama argued. They had no idea how lucky they were.

**Lens**

She peeked around the desk, and there a small boy peered at her from behind fake lenses.

**Bell**

The second the bell rang, Conan breathed out a sigh of relief. If he had to add two plus two one more time, he was going to scream.

**Arrest(ed)**

When Shinichi Kudo was escorted into the cell with his hands in cuffs behind his back, Kaito could only laugh.

**Havoc**

Puffs of smoke, laughter and jibes, a mop swinging through the air, confetti flying everywhere—really, it was an absolute nightmare in class 2-B.

But somehow things wouldn't be the same without it.

**Tool**

"Thank you very much, Nakamori-chan! This ought to keep your father occupied for a while."

Aoko leaped for the thief with a yell of, "KID!"

The door clicked shut.

**Blanket**

Heiji drew the shuddering girl closer, trying desperately to share his warmth.

**Fancy**

"So what are you wearing to graduation?"

"Well, I was planning on just wearing my uniform—" Heiji cut himself off as his mother and Kazuha leveled identical glares on him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was screaming, _"RUN!"_

**Dash**

He leaped across rooftops with no regard for his own safety, only knowing that he had to find her before it was too late.

**Away**

She would willingly take back every insult, apologize for every punch and sit in a room for hours listening to him blather on about Holmes and mysteries if it would bring Shinichi back home.

**Syndication**

It started with an idea—an idea for peace, one that quickly grew dark and corrupt and bloody.

It ended with a single pill.

**Champagne**

Aoko woke that morning with a splitting headache and the strong desire to throw up. Kaito was by her side in an instant, aspirin and water in hand.

**Note**

_I successfully taken the sapphire—and I think I just may keep this one!_

Nakamori Ginzo roared in fury as he tore up the note taped to Aoko's door.

**Physical**

The best moments, he decided, was when she could simply cuddle on the couch with Ran and bask in the glory of simply being there with her.

**Dull**

Suddenly the classroom was gray and mundane, because Kaito was not there.

**Frozen**

When Shinichi came back, his smile was gone and his eyes were colder than ice.

(Whenever he looked Ran's way, they thought they saw the ice melt just a bit. Then she'd turn away and they'd freeze again.)

**Stumble(d)**

She stumbled back into empty air. Her eyes met with the thief's blue ones before she fell back and watched the stars fly away.

"AOKO!"

**Hunt**

The pony-tailed girl was completely oblivious as he followed close behind. Heiji's lips curled up into a satisfied smirk, revealing needle-sharp fangs.

**Gibberish**

The three girls watched their boys chatter at a mile a minute about their favorite books and detectives vs. thieves. Or at least, that's what they thought they were talking about.

**Camp**

He half hoped that they really were lost, because the idea of sleeping under the stars with Kazuha really wasn't all that bad.

**Weak(ness)**

Aoko stared at KID, a gun pressed to her head and a hand over her mouth. She swore something broke in the kaitou's eyes.

**Bargain**

"Here's the deal, Kudo. You work for us, and we leave all your friends and family alone."

"…Deal."

**Alcohol**

As she watched Shinichi choke, blue in the face and eyes bugging out, Ran mentally reminded herself to never order Gin again.

**Wind**

The air caught his glider and suddenly he was flying, and the feeling was so amazing he couldn't help but let an elated whoop escape into the night.

**Temptation**

Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he were to stand in front of Aoko and let her remove the hat and monocle and expose his every secret.

**Eighteen**

"Happy birthday, Conan-kun!"

He wanted to be sick.

**Bottle**

"To us!" Heiji shouted, lifting a bottle of beer into the air. Kuroba and Kudo lifted their own and laughed.

**Rhythm**

Ran kept her ear pressed to his chest the entire night and listened to the steady beat of his heart, as though to confirm that Shinichi was there and he was safe and alive.

**I've always wanted to do one of these. Hope I did alright, and please review. :) **


End file.
